This invention relates generally to bill validators and more particularly to the provision of a bill validator having a magnetic read head and a pressurizing device arranged to press a bill into engagement with the read head, while the bill is being introduced into the validator, without binding the transport mechanism, so that even worn or wrinkled bills can be processed.
In bill validators of the type which accept paper currency or coupons, there is a problem when the bill is worn or wrinkled. The reason for this is that the transport mechanism, which carries the bill from the bill inlet into the vicinity of the read head, may bunch up and bind in the transport mechanism belts between which the bill is carried.
A solution to this problem is to provide a resilient pressurizing device which urges the bill into engagement with the magnetic read head while, at the same time, urging the bill along the transport path in the vicinity of the read head. This has been achieved herein in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.